phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Asclepius (Wand Knight 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Fluey Day Off Asclepius: You! You know your life isn't just your own anymore, right? Asclepius: You're responsible for leading everyone in the unit! How could you do this! Asclepius: What do you mean, I'm blowing out of proportion? This cold could be your death! Asclepius: Left untreated, it could cause vicious secondary infections like pneumonia! Asclepius: You're the commander, you have to be more responsible! Asclepius: I bet you didn't even follow my instructions! Asclepius: Wash you hands and gargle regularly, I said! Asclepius: Don't stay up too late, I said! Are you even listening? Asclepius: You even got everyone sick. You didn't...you know try anything funny with them, did you? Asclepius: What do I mean by funny stuff? Um, you know, things that could spread your cold... Asclepius: That's not important! You'll be feverish for a while, so try to keep sweating! Got it? She spoke sternly, but still showed plenty of kindness. Flustered and blushing, it was hard to tell which one had the cold. She had only just left the room, but soon came barging back in. Asclepius: I-If you need anything, call me right away! Got it? Episode 2: Change of Clothes Asclepius: Just look at you, you're dripping with sweat already! All right, off with it! Asclepius: Don't be so modest, I can't dry you off with your clothes on! Quit being a baby! ---- Question 1=''"You sure about this?" '' Asclepius: Absolutely! Otherwise I can't take care of you! Now hurry up! |-|Question 2=''"Do I have to take it all off?" '' Asclepius: Yes, all of it! Otherwise, I can't wipe away your sweat! Now hurry up! |-|Question 3=''"Guess you're used to this, as a doctor?" '' Asclepius: Used to what? I have to dry you off, or you'll never get better! Now hurry up! ---- Asclepius: Hey! S-Stop, what're you doing?! Asclepius: (Huh? Oh, right. If you take off your clothes, you'd be naked...) Asclepius: (It must've slipped my mind. I was so focused on making you well again...) Asclepius: Now hold on, I told you to stop taking them off! Asclepius: I'll just step out for a bit, and you can undress yourself! Asclepius: Um... Are you, you know, decent? No? Then hurry up! Asclepius: Are you done? I'm coming in... Asclepius: *Ahem* You must be getting hungry, right? Asclepius: Don't you worry. I've made something easy to digest, good for your health too. Asclepius: Honestly, now you've got me sweating! A cold sweat, but still. She smiled sweetly, and it was a far cry from her usual stern expression. Episode 2: Nightingale Asclepius: All right, here you go. It's hot soup, so be careful eating it. Asclepius: Now what's with you? It's full of medicinal herbs, of course it'll taste bitter! Asclepius: There's no telling when this war will end. You have to eat when you can. Asclepius: Having trouble getting it down? Fine, I-I guess I'll just have to feed you. Asclepius: Okay, I've blown on it. It should be cool enough, now open wide... ---- Question 1=''"It's like I'm your kid."'' Asclepius: W-What're you saying?! Well, you're like a baby, with all that food on you! |-|Question 2=''"It's like you're my girlfriend."'' Asclepius: Wha-What?! What're you talking about?! |-|Question 3=''"I never knew you were so kind." '' Asclepius: It's, it's not like I'm super nice or anything! You're my patient, that's all! ---- Asclepius: If you're well enough to talk like that, you can definitely feed yourself! Hmph! Asclepius: The others? They've all gotten better. Unlike you, you big sissy. Asclepius: But taking care of so many people at once made me realized something. Asclepius: I want to keep helping those dear to me, with my medical knowledge and expertise. Asclepius: This desire keeps me going in improving my healing power. Asclepius: And now I've got a new healing skill, "Nightingale"!. It seemed she had made the best of a bad situation by discovering a new healing skill. Asclepius: Huh? What do you mean, I can go now? I'm not done with you yet. Asclepius: Don't worry, Ill be sure to take good care of you...for as long as it takes. Whether she meant as the commander's doctor, or as something more... The commander hadn't a clue. Category:Character Quest